


September 2, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell scowled, he used a tentacle to attack Gentleman Ghost.





	September 2, 2003

I never created DC.

After Reverend Amos Howell scowled, he used a tentacle to attack Gentleman Ghost and knock him down due to the latter attempting to steal a valuable for the preacher's daughter seconds ago in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
